Ice of Truth
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is time for a Ski trip with the Membranes for Faith and Murry. But Murry does not like Mem and wants to break him and Faith up with he succeed read and find out.


Ice of truth

Setting 1 Hoo-Lan's house

Faith was sleeping soundly when Murry ran into the room.

-Murry- Faith come on let's play let's play.

-Faith- Alright Murry we will play hide and go seek you hide first then I will seek. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10 ready or not here I come. Hmm now where could my little brother be hide. (Murry was hiding in a pile of cloths.) Alright I guess finding him is impossible at this rate… Got you. (She grabbed him and started tickling him.)

-Murry- Hahaha I thought you gave up.

-Faith- Nope not likely. Now come on we must make breakfast (They started making the food.) Ok now that everything is in the bowl, we must mix it. (He began to mix it with the mixer, but the food got all over Faith.)

-Murry- Oh I am so sorry sis I did not mean to. (She took some off her and put it on his nose.

-Faith- I think you missed a spot. Hahaha (They both laughed.) How about we just have donuts.

-Murry- Works for me.

-Faith- Alright now it is story time. So, Hope, Murry, and Hemme-Rysse get in in her for story time. (She told them the story.) And that is how the evil Doomexscar was defeated.

-Murry- Yah now lets here another story.

-Faith- Ok this one is… (Her communicator came out of her pak.) Hello.

-Mem- Hey Faith I need your help over at Pixie Hollow.

-Faith- Alright I am on my way.

-Murry- But Faith you could get hurt.

-Faith- Oh come on Murry Mem would never call for help unless he knew I could handle it he loves me.

Setting 2 Pixie Hollow

-Mem- Hey Faith glad you could make it.

-Faith- What is going on Mem?

-Mem- You see some humans stumbled across the pixie village and they are trying to take them away.

-Faith- Well we can't have that I know what we can do look what I got. (She showed him a motorcycle.)

-Mem- Wow where did you get that?

-Faith- It used to be Shadow's, but he can't use it anymore unless he is here, so he let me have it. Now let's go save some pixies. (They drove the by and grabbed the pixies and thistle set the butts of the humans on fire.)

-Human- AHH!

-Faith- We got them all now we shall find you a new home.

-Human1- No come back here. (They fire at them with guns, but Faith exploded their guns as they were driving off with Mem at the wheel.)

Setting 3 Hoo-Lan's house

-Faith- And that is where I was the rest of the day.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith you could have gotten yourself killed. What if those humans had gotten you? Do you want to be experimented on?

-Faith- But Hoo-Lan I had my powers.

-Hoo-Lan- Your powers are not always the answer there may come a time when you can't use them.

-Faith- That will never happen.

-Hoo-Lan- I am sorry Faith but this just proves my point.

-Faith- What point?

-Hoo-Lan- That we need to move to Ardis permanently.

-Faith- What?

-Peter- Yes sorry Faith me and Hoo-Lan have decided that the Ardissians need to get to know Murry and Hemme-Rysse and you and Hope will be safer there.

-Faith- But my friends are here.

-Peter- You can still visit them.

-Faith- It won't be the same when are we moving?

-Hoo-Lan- Tomorrow.

-Mem- But Hoo-Lan you can't punish her for something that is my fault I called for backup.

-Murry- Yes you did foolish human and you could have gotten her hurt and she was safer playing with me.

-Faith- Murry stop it I was fine, and I was glad I was able to help take the pixies to the nature preserve Gretchen set up as head of the EPA. But if we must move, I guess I have no choice. However, Hoo-Lan you promised that I could go with the Membranes on their skiing trip tomorrow. I have been packing and planning it for weeks.

-Hoo-Lan- Yes, I did but…

-Peter- And you can still go if you keep in contact with us and don't do anything reckless.

-Hoo-Lan- But Krepta…

-Peter- She will be fine after all Hoo-Lan breaking a promise is no way to set a good example also I trust the Membranes.

-Hoo-Lan- Alright fine I guess one more hooray before we leave Earth won't kill you.

-Faith- (She hugged Hoo-Lan) Oh thank you thank you.

-Murry- No the Mem human is reckless and so are his family if Faith is going so am I.

-Mem- Oh that is a great idea I would love to have you along Murry it will give us a chance to get to know one another.

-Faith- And show you that he is a great guy.

-Peter- I don't know you are still very young…

-Hoo-Lan- I thought you trusted the Membranes with Faith what is the difference maybe Faith should not go then.

-Peter- No I trust them. Ok Murry you can go.

-Hoo-Lan- No Krepta you were supposed to say no.

-Peter- That is why I said yes trust me they are going to have a great time.

Setting 4 The lodge

-Dib- Well here we are kids now Faith you and Daisy get that room and Mem you and Murry can have the room near me and Gretchen.

-Mem- Neat come on Thistle you can sleep with me and Murry.

-Murry- (While Mem slept Murry talking on the phone.) I did it, Nero this is my chance to prove to Faith that Mem is not as nice as she thinks. I will play pranks on him get him angry and then he will lash out at me and she will see that he is just as bad as Kerio. That way that monster will no longer put my sister in danger with his reckless paranormal investigation.

-Nero- Good thinking Murry and feel free to go extrema with the pranks after all you have to really rally up the human.

Setting 5 Day one Skiing and Snowball

-Mem- (Woke up with shaving cream all over his face.) Wow neat looks like I got snow on my face.

-Thistle- No it is smells like shaving cream.

-Mem- Hmm wonder how that got there. (He saw the saving cream in Murry hands while he pretended to sleep.) Hey Murry did you put this stuff on my hand and then I put it on my face in my sleep.

-Murry- Faith come on here I had a bad dream.

-Faith- Yes Mem what happened to you?

-Mem- Hahah Murry pranked me. I think how funny. Anyway, come on you guys lets go outside it's skiing time.

-Murry- That didn't work. (on his phone.)

-Nero- Well of cores not I told you to go extrema.

-Murry- But I don't want to hurt him Dad said that hurting people is wrong.

-Nero- Oh and him endangering Faith and taking her away from you is right.

-Murry- No she is my sister. (They all got on to the ski lift.)

-Faith- Now I know it was just a prank Murry, but I really want you to try to get along with Mem after all he is my boyfriend and he just wants to be your friend.

-Murry- Yah I got you and hey look an albino fox.

-Faith- Really where?

-Murry- I hope this work. (He shot an arrow at the chair that Mem was on and he fell out.)

-Faith- Mem! (Luckily Thistle caught him and put him at the top.)

-Mem- That was awesome riding you is so much more fun than the ski lift.

-Faith- Mem what happened?

-Mem- Don't know the chair rocked and I fell out. Alright it is time for the lesson hey Murry would you like to learn how to ski it is very simple you make your skis like French fries when you want to speed up and like a pizza slice when you want to slow down.

-Murry- Ok, I guess. (They all started skiing.) Hey look I am doing it.

-Faith- You are doing great.

-Daisy- Look what I can do. (He did a flip in her skis.)

-Mem- Nice one sis.

-Murry- Well he may have taught me how to ski but he is still a danger to Faith it is snowball time. (He threw a snowball at Mem and he lost his balance and went headfirst into the snow.) Hahaha that was funny.

-Faith- Murry Mem could have gotten hurt.

-Mem- No it is ok I am fine, and this means snowball fight. (They start fighting.)

-Faith- I will destroy you Mem.

-Mem- Not if I get you first. (They threw the balls at each other.)

-Murry- No the water. (he covered Faith.) Why are you not burning Faith?

-Faith- I showered in glue this morning now come on let's help Daisy make a snow man. (They worked together to make one.)

-Nero- You did not try hard enough you need to do something even worse tomorrow. (He said on the phone)

Setting 6 Day 2 snowboarding and skating Hot chocolate

-Mem- Looks like today is a great day for snowboarding. (He took out his snowboard.) Woo!

-Daisy- Eat my dust brow.

-Faith- It is going to be close and the winner is? Thistle and Chrysanthemum?

-Mem- Guess they took a snow board of their own. Hahah.

-Murry- Faith can we go ice skating.

-Faith- Sure.

-Mem- Sweet mom taught me how to do that. (They all got on the pond.)

-Daisy- Watch me make a figure eight.

-Dib- Wow glad the kids got your balance and not mine.

-Gretchen- Don't worry Dib I won't let you go.

-Faith- See take it one step at a time Murry. One Two One two.

-Murry- (He was doing a good job.)

-Mem- Good job Murry you are doing great.

-Murry- Yep and wow. (He pretended to slip and touch his watch which made a laser whole right where Mem was, and he fell in the water.)

-Gretchen- No Mem. (They all pulled him out.)

-Faith- Mem are you ok. Murry why would you bring that watch?

-Murry- Sorry I thought it was just my normal watch I hope you are not upset Mem.

-Mem- Nah this mean I get hot chocolate. Yah!

-Nero- (He hit his head against the wall.) Does nothing make this kid angry?

-Murry- Well that could have gone better.

-Mem- Hey Murry the lodge is almost out of hot chocolate, but I got this one just for you. Good night. (He went to sleep after he gave him the drink.)

-Murry- But Mem I got you all wet and you could have gotten a cold don't you hate me?

-Mem- You are my girlfriend's little brother she loves you and it was an accident so why should I? Anyway, night little buddy.

Setting 7 Day 3 Sledding and maybe I was wrong about you

-Mem- Alright you guys this is day 3 and that means sledding and then surprise mountain climbing.

-Faith- It is not really a surprise if you tell us about it Mem.

-Mem- I know hahah now lets sled. Murry you are on my sled.

-Murry- But I don't want to go so fast wow. (They already started to go down.)

-Mem- No Murry don't close your eyes you will miss the winter wonder land.

-Murry- What ahh (He saw the trees that they could fall into, but Mem and Thistle did a good job steering with their hand and tail.) Wee you know this is kind of fun.

-Mem- Knew you would like it.

-Nero- Murry what are you doing you were supposed to decline from the ride and rig his sled so that he would hit the trees.

-Murry- But he has been so nice to me. I don't know maybe I was wrong about him. Faith has been fine, this whole trip and with us moving to Ardis there really is not much chance he can take her away from me as often. I think your plan is stupid.

-Nero- Oh no don't you hang up on me.

-Mem- Murry time to go mountain climbing.

-Murry- Ok. (He hung up on Nero)

-Nero- That is it I am threw playing nice time to take things up a notch. (He got into a ship and flew to Earth.)

Setting 8 Yeti Cave

-Dib- Alright kids now for the main reason we chose this spot be hold the cave of the yeti that saved my mom from a bear. (They all looked into the cave using binoculars.)

-Mem- Ah Dad I don't think it is home.

-Gretchen- Hmm Dib something does not feel right.

-Dib- I will go get a better look. Huh the yeti family is gone…

-Gretchen- What? (They all ran in.)

-Daisy- Dad look there are human tracks that aren't ours. They lead this way. Huh was that there last year.

-Dib- No it was not Daisy. (They used their binoculars in ex-ray mode.) Looks like the yetis are in there.

-Mem- Huh dad what if they experiment on them.

-Dib- They won't get a chance to because we will save them.

-Gretchen- I will look up the facility. (She took out her phone.) Looks like it is a state of the art facility. We need to sneak in there to save the Yetis then I can make a permit to make is so they can't come back. EPA connects mean everything.

-Daisy- Looks like the only way in that is not guarded is the vents, but I can't fit in there and neither can Mem because of his well head…

-Mem- Hey Daisy my heads not big!

-Daisy- Sorry but measurements online don't like.

-Mem- I bet Faith could fit.

-Murry- But she could get hurt doing that.

-Faith- Don't worry I will just sneak in and turn off the alarms using me Irken tech then let everybody in.

-Mem- Then we release the yetis before they know we were their because mom and dad will distract them with their government stuff.

-Gretchen- Good plan but you kids must be careful.

-Dib- Don't worry we face way more danger then that when we were their age. Now come on we must repay the yetis.

Setting 9 Yeti Rescue

-Murry- Faith I don't like this you could get hurt. Mem aren't you worried?

-Mem- Nah my girlfriend can handle anything.

-Murry- Hmm… I am going with you Faith. (He ran in.)

-Faith- No wait Murry it is too dangerous. (She ran in after him and grabbed him.) You must be careful.

-Murry- But you said it was ok for you.

-Faith- I have experience with this you don't now let the weapon do its job. (She took out the machine and the power went out) Ok go Dib and Gretchen.

-Gretchen- (She knocked on the door.) Hello, are you aware that your facility is near an endangered animal reserve sight?

-Tim- What where.

-Dib- Look there are rare snow foxes everywhere and polar bears.

-Tim- Don't worry we won't be hear long just have to finish our experiments.

-Gretchen- No experimenting on incent creature that you find it is not allowed.

-Tim- How did you know that was what we were doing? I mean that is not what we are doing. (They continued to talk.)

-Mem- Be free guys that's it run out the door. Consider this pay back for what you did for my grandma.

-Faith- I think that is the last of them (She said letting out the baby then the power went back on.) What oh no. (Daisy, Thistle, Chrysanthemum and the yetis got out but not Mem, Faith, or Murry. The door shut and the vent was sealed.)

-Greg- What is going on here where are the yeti, I was going to experiment on them.

-Jack- Those kids let them out obviously what are you kids doing here you don't work here?

-Greg- I know what they are doing here and they are not kids. (He said grabbing Faith.) She is an alien I recognized her tech. Which mean I will get to experiment on her instead even better.

-Faith- Hey let go I will blast you.

-Mem- No wait Faith I smell gas don't light your flames we could all die.

-Faith- Shoot. (He put her on a table and Mem and Murry were put into a cage.)

-Murry- This is all your fault Mem I told you this was too dangerous.

-Mem- But everything was going so well Dad Mom help!

-Gretchen- You see right here you are in violation of...

-Daisy- Mom Dad Mem Faith and Murry are still in there and the power is back on.

-Dib- What you let those kids go.

-Tim- I got word from my supervisor that those kids are not all kids so that is not going to happen. Plus they let out the yetis.

-Gretchen- No let my children go. (They started to fight their way in.)

-Greg- This will hurt you a lot more then me alien. (He got out a razer and started to cut Faith right on her side.)

-Faith- Ahh!

-Mem/Murry- FAITH NO! (Murry created a dark looking portal.)

-Greg- Huh you are an alien too then we will experiment on you next.

-Hoo-Lan- Fire! (The Ardissians fired a blast using their hand beams that was converted into an electricity short circuiting beam.)

-Greg- Man the power is out again. (He took out a flashlight and Hoo-Lan punched him.)

-Hoo-Lan- You let my daughter go. (Hoo-Lan got them free and the other Ardissians got Mem and Murry safe.)

-Henry- I knew aliens were real.

-Ardis- No you did not. (He used a machine to whip his memory and then punched him. The rest of the Ardissian did the same thing.)

-Ardissian- This is for Murry and Faith. (They continued to fight.)

-Gretchen- (She and Dib got threw.) Mem Faith Murry are you three ok?

-Faith- Yah we are fine.

-Peter- No you are not Faith you got hurt. (He said giving her first aid.) Good thing we were called to come help now let's get you home.

Setting 10 Ardis

-Hoo-Lan- I told you it was dangerous, but you had to let them go.

-Peter- I did not think that would happen.

-Hoo-Lan- This might be a scar I hope you learned a lesson Faith.

-Faith- Yah we should have planned more.

-Murry- No you need to not do that ever again. You could have died. (He hugged her.)

-Mem- I was worried about you too Faith, but the important thing is that we survived, and we saved the yetis.

-Daisy- Not to mention mom turned the place into a nature reserve area so the yetis can go home and never be bothered by man again. Of cores those humans will think twice before they mess with the karate Ardissian you guys were awesome.

-Faith- I agree and I know I got hurt Hoo-Lan, but this does not mean that I can't see Mem anymore does it?

-Hoo-Lan- No he is not the one that hurt you. But if you go back to Earth, I am coming with you.

-Faith- Deal.

-Dib- Well we have to get back to the rest of our vacation.

-Mem- Yah I guess I will call you when I get back. (They hugged and kissed.) Bye.

-Faith- Bye (Later that night) That new power of your it is kind of dark we should tell dad about it.

-Murry- No I am fine just let me sleep. I will tell him in the morning. That was too close.

-Nero- I know I heard all about it.

-Murry- You were right he is too reckless and dangerous. I will never trust that human again, but Dad does how can we stop him from letting them interact?

-Nero- Don't worry opportunity will present itself. In the meantime, you and I should work on helping you hone that new power of yours it could come in handing. I think my king can help you he knows a thing or to about dark powers.

-Murry- What ever it takes to keep Faith safe. I will see you tomorrow for the training. (He went to sleep.)

-Nero- (His phone rang.) Hey the plan worked. Told you I could pass off as that Greg human and the power coming back on was easy, I just had to take out the Irken tech and release the propane gas. To render her helpless.

-Esquire- Don't get cocky brother you have not taken Mem out of the picture yet.

-Nero- I did mange to get Murry on our side and that is what counts. Also, I enjoyed making Faith feel as much pain as she put me threw when she broke up with me. Now as for Mem I have something special in mind for him. Hahahaha!

The End


End file.
